The Deal of a Lifetime
by MyHiddenThoughts
Summary: Entry for the Slash/Backslash 2.0. Edward has his heart set on the Mustang at the used car lot but just what kind of deal is the salesman looking to make? AU,AH  ExJ, ExC - Slash - Rated M for a reason.


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: The Deal of a Lifetime  
****Pen name: MyHiddenThoughts  
Pairing: Edward/Jasper, Edward/Carlisle  
Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

* * *

Edward pulled up into the used car lot with an irrational knot of unease. The old beater he was driving wouldn't last much longer, and he had seen the perfect car sitting here just last week when he drove by. Work had been hectic, and this was the first day he could get back here to take a look at it. He parked his car near the office and walked down to the front row of the lot.

There it was, a black 2002 Ford Mustang. Not necessarily a collector's item, but it held sentimental value to Edward. He had lost his virginity in a 2002 Ford Mustang when he was fifteen years old. He had forgotten about the girl long ago, but the car held a permanent place in his heart.

There were a few scratches in the paint, and it looked like someone had put quite a few miles on it, but Edward wasn't worried. He was a car guy. He knew that no matter what might be wrong with it, he could have it purring like a kitten in no time.

"Beauty, isn't she?"

Edward jumped. He hadn't heard the salesman approach behind him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Jasper Whitlock." He grasped Edward's hand and shook firmly. Jasper was a tall man with unruly blond hair and crystal blue eyes, but his cheap suit and swagger made him look every bit like a stereotypical used car salesman. As they shook hands, his eyes ran up and down Edward's body. Edward felt like he was being checked out by another man, but what embarrassed him the most was the fact that he found himself checking Jasper out at the same time.

"Edward Masen," Edward said, releasing Jasper's hand and turning back to the car. "Just taking a look. What are you asking for it?"

"Well, that's a tough question, I mean, we have the car listed for eight-nine ninety-five, but I should warn you we placed a hold on it for another buyer. I can't sell it unless the other deal falls through."

Edward's heart sank. He had already fallen in love with this car. He could imagine taking it home and fixing it up, taking Tanya out on a date, fucking her in the back seat. "Can I at least take it for a test drive?"

"Well, I don't see any harm in that." Jasper pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Edward. "Just as long as you bring her right back to me," Jasper said with a sly grin on his face.

Edward caught them, unlocked the car, and slid into the driver's seat. The interior was a little dusty but in fine condition. He started the car and revved the engine. It sounded like one cylinder was misfiring a bit, but he could fix that, no problem. He pulled out of the lot and took it for a short spin around town before he found a back country road where he could really let loose. The pull of the engine as he accelerated was almost enough to get him hard. He knew he would do anything to get this car.

After a few more miles, Edward returned to the lot, where Jasper stood waiting for him. "What do you think?" he asked as Edward tossed the keys back.

"I want it," Edward replied, "and I can pay cash today." He stared back into Jasper's blue eyes with a hard look. He intended to drive this car home today.

Jasper looked appraisingly at Edward. "Hmm, come into my office."

Edward followed him into a small office at the end of the hall, taking a seat in a chair in front of the desk. He expected Jasper to take a seat behind the desk, but instead, he sat on the front edge, just a little too close for comfort.

Now, Jasper had a bit of experience in telling who would respond to his advances, and who would not. He was a used car salesman after all. He sensed that Edward had never gone there before but, if pushed a little, might be willing to try batting for the other team. Jasper could tell that this car was the means by which to push him.

"Edward, I told you that the car is on hold. The other buyer is likely to come in tomorrow with the financing to close the deal."

Edward was getting nervous. Both Jasper's proximity and the thought of losing the car were making him anxious. He ran his fingers back through his unruly hair in frustration. "Look, I really want that car, and I can pay cash today. There must be something you can do," he hedged.

"Well, Mr. Masen," Jasper said, stroking his package, "there is something you can do for me." Edward's breath caught in his throat as Jasper unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. It was thin, but long and hard, and already had a bead of cum seeping out of the tip. He stroked it slowly a few times. "If you can take care of this for me, I'll see what I can do about selling you that car."

"Shit!" Edward gripped tightly to the arms of his chair. He had never been so shaken in all his life. He'd let his mind wonder a few times about what it would be like to be with another man, but his friends were so homophobic that he never seriously considered acting on it. But here in front of him was an incredible cock on display, just for him.

"You've never done this before have you?" Jasper asked with a smirk on his face. Edward didn't say anything. He was struggling to control his breathing but he couldn't take his eyes off Jasper's cock. "Don't worry, I won't tell, and hell, you might even find that you like it."

Edward looked back up at Jasper. He was almost hyperventilating, so he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down a bit. He realized that if his brother, Emmet, were faced with a proposition like this, he would have punched Jasper in the face and been out of that office faster than lightning. But he wasn't Emmett. He didn't think he was gay, but his curiosity was getting the better of him, not to mention the fact that the sight of Jasper's cock was making him hard. Somewhere in the depths of his soul, he realized that he wanted this. It was now or never.

He reached out carefully and wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking slowly upward. Jasper's cock felt different than his own. Edward had always considered himself well endowed, but while he was clearly thicker, Jasper had at least an inch on him.

Jasper's eyes closed as he rolled his head back. "Yes," he whispered. Hearing his voice broke Edward out of his comparison and brought him back to the task at hand. He couldn't believe that he had his hand wrapped around another guy's dick. Did he want to take the next step?

Edward could feel himself getting even harder just at the thought of taking Jasper's cock in his mouth. He knew that he would do anything at this point, so he leaned over and gently licked the pre-cum off the head. Edward had tasted his own once, just to see what Tanya was always complaining about. Jasper tasted about the same with maybe a hint of extra saltiness that Edward wasn't expecting.

Jasper hissed as Edward closed his lips around the head and sucked. He decided to see how much of it he could hold, sliding Jasper's cock until it touched the back of his throat, almost making himself gag, then pulling it back out again. He leaned down and licked slowly from the base of Jasper's balls all the way up the length to the tip before taking it in his mouth again.

Jasper was having a hard time holding on. This was clearly the first time Edward had ever sucked another man's dickk. It was hot as hell watching Edward experiment with his cock and seeing it sink between Edward's lips into his warm mouth.

Edward began moving up and down with his hand wrapped around the base that he couldn't swallow. With each stroke, he added a lick around the head. Edward had no idea that sucking another man's cock could be such a turn on. The feeling of his tongue sliding over Jasper's soft skin was so incredible that his own cock was straining uncomfortably in his pants. Edward was getting so excited that he felt like he couldn't get enough and wanted to devour it.

Before he knew it, Jasper was on his feet with his fingers tangled in Edward's hair. He couldn't hold back any longer. He fucked Edward's mouth rapidly, thrusting in and out, savoring the feeling of his cock hitting the back of the other man's throat.

"Edward, I'm gonna cum. Are you going to swallow?" Jasper asked breathlessly, barely holding on.

Edward nodded, without stopping his rhythm.

Jasper pumped two more times before groaning loudly and shooting his load down the back of Edward's throat. Edward took it all hungrily. He cleaned every drop before reluctantly letting it slip back out from his lips. Both men sat breathless, Jasper's slowly deflating cock still resting against the side of Edward's open mouth as they both tried to catch their breath. Neither of them wanted to break that physical connection.

The door burst open with a bang, scaring the hell out of Edward. The last thing he wanted was to be caught with another man's dick in his face.

"Fuck!" Jasper cursed under his breath.

"Jasper, what have I told you about extra-curricular activities in the office?" The man asked, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him.

The man at the door was tall and well built with blond hair and ice blue eyes and a knowing scowl on his face. He wore a nicer suit than Jasper, telling Edward that this was probably his boss.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Jasper said, quickly tucking himself back in his pants. "I know you like to keep business and pleasure separate. Mr. Masen and I were just discussing the Mustang out in the lot."

"Ah, Mr. Masen," Carlisle said, turning to Edward and extending his hand, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, owner of Cullen's Used Cars."

Edward was mystified at how quickly the situation had gone from embarrassing to business-like, but he was in too deep to do anything other than go with it. "Edward Masen," he said, standing up to shake Carlisle's hand firmly. "I would definitely like to take that Mustang off your hands for you."

"Well, I think that's going to be a bit of a problem, Mr. Masen. As I'm sure Mr. Whitlock told you, that car is on hold for another buyer."

"Yes, we discussed that, but since I'm willing to pay cash today, he said he thought an arrangement could be made."

Carlisle looked over at Jasper then back to Edward, looking him up and down, with a long pause at the still present bulge in his pants, before settling back on his eyes. _What is it with this place? Is everyone going to check me out?_ Again, Edward found his mind wandering to places he would never admit.

That knowing look was back in Carlisle's eyes. "I think I understand what happened, but Mr. Masen, you should know that I'm the only one who can make or break a deal like that, and I don't break a deal lightly."

This guy was starting to piss Edward off. "Just quit dicking around and tell me what you want." Edward spat back.

Carlisle chuckled as he slowly walked around behind Edward. "It's not what I want. It's what you are willing to give." Edward gasped as he felt a hand slide slowly down his ass. "But, I'll tell you what I want, Mr. Masen," Carlisle's other hand slid around Edward's waist to grasp his now throbbing erection as he whispered in his ear. "I want to bury my cock," he pressed himself hard into Edward's back, "into that tight ass of yours." Edward swallowed hard. "So Mr. Masen," asked Carlisle as he kissed and nibbled Edward's neck below his ear, "are you willing?"

Edward didn't even have to think. His hormones were still raging from sucking Jasper off. He had never been so hard or horny in his life. "Fuck, yes!" he whispered.

"Excellent." Carlisle continued kissing and licking Edward's neck as his hands reached around to open his fly. Edward didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, letting Carlisle take control. Carlisle pushed Edward's jeans and boxers to the floor so that he could step out of them before quickly removing his own. They were both naked from the waist down. The air in the room was warm, but Edward shivered. He had been naked in a room with other men before, but this was definitely not the locker room.

Jasper had moved around behind the desk, leaning against the window sill. His own cock was out again, and he stroked it slowly as he watched the show.

Carlisle opened the top drawer of Jasper's file cabinet and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube. At the sight of them, Edward started breathing hard again.

"Carlisle, I think he's a virgin. Take it easy on him" Jasper said.

A slow smile spread across Carlisle's face. "A virgin. I don't know how you sniff them out Jasper, but somehow, you always manage to find them." Carlisle walked slowly back to Edward, reaching up to run his fingers through Edward's hair before pulling his face up to look him in the eye. "Relax, Edward, I promise you will enjoy this."

Carlisle brought Edward's lips to his, pressing softly for a moment before opening them and nudging his tongue into Edward's mouth. Edward slid his own tongue forward tentatively to touch Carlisle's, and before he knew it, they were locked in an intense kiss. This was nothing like kissing Tanya. It was about ten times hotter. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Edward found his hand stroking his cock firmly. He could feel his release just moments away when Carlisle pulled back.

"Not so fast, we're just getting started." Carlisle found the hem of Edward's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Edward felt strange standing naked in the office with the other two men. Jasper was still fully clothed, except his cock which he continued to stroke. Carlisle had taken off his pants and boxers but kept his shirt and tie in place.

"Come on, man, I don't want to be the only one standing naked, here," Edward joked, trying to lighten the situation. Carlisle laughed but complied, taking off his tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Edward stood back to admire Carlisle's body. He clearly worked out regularly.

Carlisle stepped forward again, and both men ran their hands down each other's chest before Carlisle grasped Edward's cock and tugged him toward the desk. Edward followed obediently. Carlisle stroked him a few times before picking up the bottle of lube and moving around behind him. He squirted a generous amount onto his hand and rubbed it onto Edward's ass as Edward continued to stroke his own cock slowly.

"Now, just relax." He slipped one finger in, then two, gently working and stretching the muscles. Edward tensed then relaxed, giving way to Carlisle's ministrations. Carlisle worked him carefully for a few moments as he continued to nip and kiss Edward's neck. When he could sense that Edward was ready for him, he picked up the condom packet.

"Edward, open the condom and put it on me," Carlisle ordered. Edward tore open the packet and slowly slid it over the head of the other man's cock, rolling it all the way to the base of the shaft.

"Jasper, since Mr. Masen was kind enough to suck your cock for you, why don't you get down here and help him with this?"

"Sure thing, boss," Jasper replied, the sleazy grin returning to his face. He slipped off the window sill and settled down on his knees next to Edward. "I wanted to get my hands on his dick the minute he drove onto the lot." He took Edward's cock in his hand and gave it a quick lick around the head before he resumed stroking it.

Edward groaned in pleasure. He had fantasized about what it would be like to be with another man, but here he was with one incredibly hot man jerking him off while another prepared to fuck him. Just the thought almost made him come, but he held back.

"Now, lean over the desk, Edward. This is going to hurt a bit, but I'll take it nice and slow." Carlisle pulled his fingers from Edward's ass, and Edward could feel the tip of his cock at his entrance.

The pain was exquisite as Carlisle slowly pushed his head inside, pausing for Edward to adjust to his size. "Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

Edward was breathing hard, his eyes closed. "Yeah," he nodded, "just give me a second." When Edward caught his breath, he started to slowly push back onto Carlisle's cock as Carlisle moved forward.

"Fuck, your ass is tight," Carlisle groaned. "I'm not going to last long." He pulled back out slowly and then pushed back in.

"Oh fuck," Edward mumbled. Each thrust of Carlisle's cock brought Edward a wave of pain and pleasure. Edward tried desperately to hold on and prolong the experience but the feeling of Carlisle fucking his ass while Jasper stroked his cock was almost too much.

Carlisle's fingers dug tighter into Edward's waist as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts. Suddenly, Edward was feeling something more intense than he ever had before. "Fuck, yeah! Like that!" he shouted.

Carlisle continued to thrust a few more times before shouting, "Fuck, Edward, I'm coming!"

Edward felt Carlisle hit that sweet spot one more time and couldn't hold on any longer. Jasper stroked faster, and with a loud groan, Edward shot his load onto the floor. Carlisle made two last thrusts before he emptied himself into Edward.

"You are so hot," Carlisle said, trying to catch his breath. He leaned over and pressed his lips into Edward's shoulder.

Edward's mind was still reeling and wasn't capable of forming a reply. He focused instead on the rise and fall of his chest, trying to deliver oxygen to his brain.

Carlisle withdrew, almost too quickly, and Edward shuddered, feeling suddenly empty. Edward stood up next to the desk and rubbed his hands over his face as he took stock of the situation. He had just had the most intense sexual experience of his life, and now that it was over, he found it difficult to reconcile with who he thought he was.

Carlisle walked back over to him, still naked, and pulled him into a tender embrace. Edward returned his lingering kiss. "Don't worry. You'll be fine," Carlisle whispered.

Edward nodded and took his clothes from Jasper. They were quiet as they got dressed. It was obvious that Edward needed some time to make sense of things.

Once they were all fully clothed again. Carlisle got down to business. "Mr. Masen, you have to understand that I don't normally do business this way. I prefer to keep my work separate from my ... recreational activities. But since that was your first time and all, I'll go easy on you. You can have the car for eighty-nine ninety-five cash minus a thousand dollars trade in for that hunk of junk you were driving. I'll tell the other buyer that someone came in with an offer I just couldn't pass up."

"Deal!" Edward said, shaking Carlisle's hand. Again, Edward marveled that he could close a business deal with a man who, not five minutes earlier, had his cock buried in his ass. It was like living an episode of _The Twilight Zone_.

Carlisle had Jasper write up the paperwork. Edward handed over the title and keys to his old car and took the new set from Jasper. Edward was getting excited again. He couldn't wait to get that car home tonight. He was going to take Tanya out and do all sorts of nasty things with her in the back seat.

It was late by the time they had finished the paperwork, and the other employees had gone home already. Carlisle caught Edward just as he was about to walk out the door. "Mr. Masen, if you ever want to stop back in and ah ... take something for a test drive, you know where to find us."

"Mr. Cullen, I think I just might take you up on that."

**Author's note:**

**Special thanks to my Betas: Melanie and Mod from Project Team Beta! Thanks for keeping a sense of humor while reading my attempt at smut.**


End file.
